<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cow Jumped Over the Moon by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916692">The Cow Jumped Over the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels'>Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic, Nursery Rhyme References, One Shot, really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny refuses to go to sleep, Anna provides a solution. Drabble. Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Bates &amp; Baby Bates, Anna Bates &amp; Johnny Bates, Anna Bates/John Bates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cow Jumped Over the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooooo, Downton Abbey kinda took over my life for three weeks. After finishing it, I felt empty so this drabble is how I'm coping. </p><p> </p><p>I don't own Downton Abbey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny had been a rather agreeable child, but when it came down to bedtime, his stubbornness came out. It wasn't that he fought his way to bed. No, he allowed Anna to bathe and dress him without any fuss. Once he was laying down in his little cot, he became a little disaster. Begging for another story. Trying to start another round of peek-a-boo, even though he had already figured the game out. Asking for another cuddle. Anything so that the two-year-old didn't have to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Once Johnny finally fell asleep, Anna brainstormed ways to help him fall asleep faster. She was usually so exhausted to come up with any good ones. Still, she tried. Anna even asked the nanny at Downton Abbey for advice.</p><p> </p><p>During a partially hard night, Anna thought back to her own childhood. Her own mother. Usually she was lead to unwanted memories of her stepfather. Now that Anna thought about it, she recalled her father singing nursery rhymes to her and her sister when they were young.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, diddle, diddle," Anna began to sing, "The cat and the fiddle. The cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed to see such a sight. And the dish ran away with the spoon."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was quieted by the rhyme. He smiled, closing his eyes. Anna kissed her son's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Mummy, I like that one," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She beamed. "I'm glad to hear it. I can sing to it you every night, if you'd like."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, little one."</p><p> </p><p>"'Night, Mummy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>